Naruto: Infected
by emodinos757
Summary: A virus breaks out starting in Konoha turning citizens into zombies. Follow the group of survivors as they avoid the plague while trying to find a cure. Surviving is the top priority for this group. The only threat isn't just the zombies try each other. M for graphic scenes and Possibly lemons. CHARACTER DEATH. AU modern time
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Infected**

 **By: Makinnasty1 and Emodinos757**

 **Warning lots of character death graphic content.**

 **Prologue**

 _"Somehow in just one day, the world fell apart."_

 _ **Location: Michigan underground research lab.**_

 _ **Time: 12:43am**_

 _ **Date: July 24**_

"It all began on July 23rd during the night a virus was spread throughout the state of Michigan. It took everyone by surprise the symptoms began it was impossible to notice. The virus first symptom was almost like the flu that's what made it so hard to see." A hand from the group of doctors rose. Her pink hair stuck out like a sore thumb making it easier to find her in a crowd. She was a protégé that's why she was picked to help and find a cure.

"Sakura Haruno question?" The man took off his circle-framed glasses to clean them before addressing the woman.

"Yes, how long exactly does the transformation take?"

"It does take a while we've monitored a couple of virus infected criminals."

"With all due respect, I understand that in order to know some of these things you need to do "experiments" but criminals are still as alive like us." He knew she was going to be a difficult person to have on board, but without her, they wouldn't be able to proceed.

"This criminal you're defending has raped five people and killed at least 20 people."

"That doesn't matter he was making up for his crimes in jail." She couldn't believe Dr. Kabuto would actually allow that. It made her sick just thinking about it.

Kabuto could see the fury in her green eyes. He could only smirk at her fierce attitude. "Dr. Haruno, please calm down we have to sacrifice one person to save the world."

Sakura's face never changed she just sat down and glared holes into his head. "We're doctors, and doctors save lives not use them for our own purpose."

"And that's the difference between you and I. You're a doctor I'm a scientist. Continuing forward after the flu-like symptoms the infected person goes into a coma for approximately 20 hours." Kabuto made sure to watch the pinkette carefully eyeing her expression.

"After the coma the red blood cells greatly increase oxygen storage capacity, resulting in slower blood flow and increased muscle endurance and strength. Then nervous and muscular systems are unaffected by total organ failure for several hours. Although the metabolism may decrease to extremely low levels, allowing the subject to survive for over ten years without nutrition. High blood viscosity results in negligible blood flow from a gunshot, puncture, and slashing injuries." Kabuto showed them a picture of the human brain on a projector screen.

"Conditioned behavior, motor controls, and instinctive behavioral mechanisms are damaged, and cognitive abilities are severely weakened and erratic. The subject can adapt to its damaged nervous systems but is limited to basic physical activities, including standing up, balancing on two legs, walking, biting, pushing, pulling, getting back up when knocked to the ground, stalking, moaning, grabbing, and crawling. The subject will energetically move towards sights, sounds, and smells it associates with living humans. The subject will attempt to ingest living humans if physical contact is made."

"Neutralizing fully-infected subjects requires significant cranial trauma." Kabuto finished up his presentation wearing a smug look. "Questions?"

A hand shoots up from the back coming from a woman with short black hair. She stood from her seat to ask her question. "Now I know we all watched horror movies with zombies in them so I ask does being bitten have the same effect or is it just the virus that turns you?"

"Yes being bitten is like having the virus better yet transferring the virus to you. A bitten human will certainly reanimate into a zombie. The speed of the transition depends on the overall health of the host, proximity to a major blood vessel, and type of zombie attacker. And like humans take out the brain their dead. Any other questions?"

Sakura crossed her legs and raised her hand into the air. "That still doesn't explain why we're all here we're doctors, not scientists."

Kabuto folded his arms behind him and walked closer to the genuinely confused woman. "That all depends on if you stay long enough."

"Where the hell are we going to go!? The world is probably zombie infested by now!" Kabuto unfolded his hands and reached his hand to hold her chin. His expression showed how annoyed he was. He didn't like taking shit from anyone especially some pink haired bitch.

"Dr. Haruno you're getting on my last nerve. Faster than you could count to ten, I'll have your ass out of here. Do you want to be out there trying to survive or in here safe as possible?" They were engaged in a glaring contest for a minute before he spoke up again.

"I chose you all because you are well-known doctors in the state of Michigan and you have no family members. So if you die no one would miss you." Sakura eyes widened. She couldn't believe the shit she heard they wouldn't be missed. She had no friends too busy with work to even think about making them. No one in this world was going to miss her. Maybe Naruto but the way she kept rejecting him probably would make him happy. Then again he was probably already dead by now. Her parents passed away when she was 17 living in foster care until she was old enough to be on her own. She did things she wasn't proud of, and the CIA knew about all of it. She wouldn't stand for being used she would rather die.

"I'm truly sorry Kabuto, but I don't want anything to do with you or this place." Kabuto's smirk grew until he was showing teeth.

"That's too bad since I'm afraid I can't let you go with such sensitive information. I was testing you, and you failed." Kabuto pulled out a gun from his lab coat. It went in slow motion as she mentally panicked. Then again that's what she wanted right?

"It'll be a quick death a shot in the head." She was going to die by the hands of some freaky scientist. Sakura clenched her eyes shut when she heard a gun fire.

"What the hell is going on out there?' Soon after the gun shot, much more followed behind it. They could hear someone yell, "Go get Dr. Kabuto."

Soon someone was knocking on the door rather urgently. "DR. KABUTO SUBJECT 1078 HAS MUTATED AND HAS ESCAPED FREEING THE OTHER SUBJECTS!"

"I see I'll have to deal with you later." Sakura sighed relieved that she wasn't going to be killed. She did wonder what he meant by 'deal with you later'. Her answer did come not a minute later when he pistol-whips her knocking her out cold.

 **Xxx**

 _ **Location: Michigan Konoha**_

 _ **Time: 7:00pm**_

 _ **Date: July 23**_

Naruto Uzumaki was a blonde haired man who once served in the army. He worked at the bar a couple of buildings from the hospital where he met the most beautiful doctor ever. He asked her out quite a few times, but she shut him down each time. He could tell he was wearing her down and soon he was getting a date. They met each other the day he went into the hospital to check if he had PTSD from the war in Afghanistan. Hell, they would probably be together already if she just trusted him and didn't want to know so damn much. That was one of her turnoffs knowledge.

Naruto hated talking about his past it was meant to stay in the past and never be brought up ever again. Did the woman get it? No, she's lucky that he's really attracted to her.

There Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to the hospital at 7 o'clock at night going to the hospital. She was one of those types that were a workaholic. So he was sure she would be at work he was bored so why not make another attempt. With that in mind, he picked up his pace to the hospital with a bounce in his step. "Yo is Sakura in?"

The lady at the front desk knew him from the times he came in. He thought her name was Ino, but he didn't really care all that much. "She's not here today Uzumaki," She growled. Did he mention that the woman hated him with so much passion?

"Really or are you just saying that to get me to go away." It wasn't her first time telling him that lie, so he was a bit skeptical.

"I'm serious this time Uzumaki. I think she's out of town or something which is weird since there are so many sick patients to tend to."

Naruto nodded his bar hasn't been getting too many customers because they're all sick. "Good point maybe you're not just a blonde bimbo." Before Ino could strangle him, he left jogging and laughing at the seething blonde. It was almost too easy to rile that woman up.

Naruto goes back to his bar/home to clean out some glasses maybe. He was lucky he didn't get sick or anything otherwise, he'd probably be one of those people lying in the hospital. Then again being treated by Sakura wouldn't be that bad.

Konoha was a medium sized city where you could live there your whole life and know only a couple of people. "Hey, konohamaru are you done cleaning the bathroom?" Said pre-teen walked out of the bathroom with a sour look. He tried to hide his laughter for the boy's sake.

"I hate you," He says through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you said you wanted a job, and that's no way to treat your boss." Naruto was definitely amused at the boy's antics.

"Yeah but not cleaning the damn bathroom that thing was disgusting."

"Hey watch your mouth I don't want that old man thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

"You are." Naruto almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. Before he could say anything, there was a loud screeching noise outside.

"Stay here." Before Konohamaru could retort he quickly left to check to see what was happening. A small crowd already were gathering around the scene. He pushed to pass a few of them and knew what had happened.

Someone hit a guy with their car. "I'm so sorry when I finally noticed him it was too late! He was just walking in the middle of the street."

A random citizen goes up to check his pulse, and to their surprise he was dead. "You killed him..."

Everyone gasped and shot the poor woman accusing looks. The woman broke down in tears she goes to the man she hit and starts begging for forgiveness. Naruto sighed unsure of what to do with the body.

The body started moving slowly catching the attention of the gathered people. "Didn't you say he was dead?"

"Y-yeah there was no pulse." The man said looking just as confused as everyone else. It was a relief to the woman that he lived.

"We should get him to a doctor." They nodded but before they could move to get him up the man bit the woman who hit him. A loud gasp and the woman's screams of pain was heard. The woman was able to get the man off of her she clutches where the flesh the man bit off was.

"Are you ok you're bleeding!?" Naruto could see the panic in everyone's eyes. Something about the man wasn't right first off his eyes looked cloudy, and his skin was extremely clamped

"Get away from him!" Everyone turned to the police marching down towards them. They put their guns up and shoots the man in the chest and stomach repeatedly. The woman cried out covering their children's eyes while men were angry and shouted. To everyone's surprise, the man was still alive. Finally, a headshot was enough to kill him. Unfortunately, that caused a big uproar with the citizens and the police.

"Shit!" Naruto managed to push his way out of the huge crowd. He could feel it that something bad was going to happen. There was just no way that anyone could live after being shot in the chest multiple times. He was also aware that the police somehow manage to show up at an awfully convenient time. That led him to believe that the police must have been patrolling the city looking for more like that man. They knew way more about what was going on than anyone else out there.

"What's going on out there?" Naruto ignored the boy and just locked his place up for the night. "Konohamaru something is going to happen, and whatever happens, you'll have to trust me and stick with me." Konohamaru nodded trusting his boss with every inch of his life.

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question." Naruto was busy looking for something and looking out of the window at the same time. The look of worry seemed to be settled permanently on his face.

"Some guy was hit by a car and died, but he wasn't...completely dead. He seemed to have awoken and bit the woman that hit him with the car. The police soon arrived covered in armor head to toe with even riot shields. They repeatedly shot at the man, but he was still alive until finally, a shot to the head killed him." Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but he just hoped that everything was well. Although even if he thought that he had a hard time believing it himself.

"You have five seconds to leave this scene, or we will be forced to shoot!" A booming voice came from a megaphone, and it only caused more of an uproar in the crowd. It seemed that no one believed that the police force would actually gun down every single person in the crowd.

Naruto and Konohamaru watched closely at the display in the middle of the street. They were both nervous and on edge. "You just gunned down an innocent man we will not walk away as if we saw nothing!" One man yelled exciting and led the group to rebels.

"Alright, Men ready the guns."

"5" Guns were reloaded.

"4" Guns were cocked.

"3" Guns were aimed.

"2" Grips on the guns tightened awaiting the last number to be shouted. The citizens weren't even aware that they were counting to busy causing an uproar.

Naruto wanted to go out there and stop the group of officers from shooting but knew that it was impossible to stop them. He was just one man and who's to say they won't do the same to him. "Boss we have to stop them." Naruto doesn't answer him or even look at him afraid that the expression on his face will force him to go.

"1!" Suddenly there was a noise of multiple shots, fired in rapid succession. Naruto pulled Konoharmaru away from the window and made him cover his ears. He wasn't going to let a twelve-year-old see killing and death at such a young age. Even if it's the last thing he does he was going to keep the boy as innocent as possible. Whatever was happening out there, he wouldn't let the boy see it.

The screams and cries of help went on death ears forever on his already guilty conscious. He would forever blame himself that he wasn't able to help them. Now dead people were laid out on the street.

Their world was going to hell right under their noses.

That night the world changed for the worse, and by the next morning, everyone was aware of what was happening. The news reports said the same thing on each channel.

"The dead has awakened."

 **x**

Sakura woke up in a bed suddenly gasping as if she was deprived of air. Her vision was filled with a blurry white light and no matter how much she blinked it wouldn't get any clearer. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then opened them her vision was a bit clearer but not by much. Not to mention her head was pounding like someone beat her head with a baseball bat repeatedly. She groaned the pain was almost unbearable. Despite her headache, she could hear faint whispers coming from well everywhere.

The initial whirlwind of confusion subsides quite slowly, and the grogginess remained for some time after, and her senses are being thrown out-of-whack. "How long are you going to lay there?" Sakura turns her head slowly to the side, and she couldn't recognize the person. Perhaps it was her head injury, but she felt as if she knew the woman from somewhere.

"Wha—where am I?" The woman's lips started to pull up in a wicked, devilish smirk, which made a chill run down the back of her spine.

 _"You're in hell."_

 **A/N:**

 **Emodinos757-**

 **Here it is a new story the one I promised a while ago. I've been busy, and Makinnasty also has been busy with her own stories and school. We weren't sure who should be the main characters so we might switch up the characters each chapter. The ships well I'm not really sure if we'll add many ships to be honest maybe a few relationships but not everyone is going to get together with someone.**

 **Makinnasty1-**

 **Hey, ya guys to just add on to what Emodinos was saying this story will probably start off very slow. In every good Zombie apocalypse story, you always develop your characters, not just all about blood and gore. Also, we apologize if we kill off your favorite character *cough.* Personal feeling will not get in the way of the character's deaths.**

 **I Hope you guys enjoy this new fanfic and review. We're also willing to accept new people who want to join this Fanfic production and help with the ideas and writing so don't be shy if you want in just ask.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Infected**

 **By: Emodinos757**

 **Warning lots of character death graphic content.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cannibalfetus** : I'm glad you liked the first chapter and thanks for the input. I didn't want to be too repetitive with the he said she said that's why it was probably difficult to understand who's talking.

 **DragonPony022** : Glad you're enjoying it thank you for the review.

 **NeonElement** : hehe no promises. My finger might just slip and kill off one of them. ;)

 **Touken** : I hope so too, but this is more of a secondary story which means it's updated when we have free time to do so. That includes being too lazy not to update our other stories.

Keep up the reviews **3** for next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

"I don't understand." The creepy smile from the woman vanished completely instead she appeared to look annoyed.

The woman sighed and ran her hands through her purple hair. "The name's Anko." Sakura blinked once then twice she was disoriented and could barely process anything. "This is usually the part that you introduce yourself."

"Oh sorry, my name is Sakura," Anko smirked at the nervous and confused girl and found it high time she explained what was going on.

"I know. Sakura you should know that this world is coming to an end overtaken by those infected thanks to Kabuto and Orochimaru's virus." It came rushing back to her what happened before she was knocked out by Kabuto. Doctors around the state were gathered together to find a cure for the virus.

"Wait the virus was created by Kabuto and Orochimaru?" She only met Orochimaru for a minute when she first arrived at the underground research lab. Least to say it was interesting and at the same time creepy. With Kabuto, it was instantly distrust and dislike. Something about his air of cockiness and his subtle smirks set her off.

"How do you know all of this?" Anko groaned she should've been prepared for the question.

"I use to work as Orochimaru's assistant until..." She said not wanting to bring up old news. "Never mind how I know that. You're a doctor right?" She nodded slowly a bit skeptical about the lady she just met.

"Great that will be useful to the group." Sakura blinked then shook her head furiously.

"I'm sorry but how did I get here?" Anko groaned once again. She found it annoying how doctors always wanted an answer to their many questions.

"Alright, I'll tell you but first here." A water bottle was tossed on her lap shocking her. She didn't realize how parched her throat was until a bottle of water was in her hands.

"You sounded a bit like Darth Vader." Anko chuckled at her own joke and noticed that the pinkette wasn't getting it at all. "You know Star Wars _I am your father_." Sakura continued to stare into her light brown eyes blankly.

"You were a sheltered child weren't you?" Sakura nodded it wasn't that she was a sheltered child just that her family was indigent and couldn't afford those things like TV. Now that she's grown up and became the youngest head doctor she could afford those small things like a TV, but it would be pointless since she mostly just worked. "My family was poor, so we didn't get to see those things."

Anko lifted an eyebrow, "was?"

"They killed themselves." Anko stood up and rubbed her temple she must have been traumatized.

"Alright, I'll tell you how you got here it all started when subject number 1078 escaped—"

 _Flashback_

 _Anko heard all the commotion coming from outside of the all white room. Orochimaru had an injection in his hand just about to insert it into her blood stream. She heard yelling and screaming then gun shots coming from outside of the room._

 _It seemed that Orochimaru wasn't even worried just really annoyed. "I'll be right back my sweet subject." He set the injection on the metallic tray and removed his gloves and the surgical mask. Anko thanked the heavens for that close savoe now her only problem was getting out of the bindings. She squinted attempting to see what could free her from the bindings. She saw a scalpel and had to get it in her hand somehow and free herself. She reached as much as possible but missed it by at least an inch each time._

 _She couldn't give up because if she did then that would mean she was done for. She had to think how could she get her hand closer to the scalpel. She moved her whole body resulting in moving the bed to get closer. Finally, her hand reached the scalpel, and she turns it, so the sharp edge was facing her wrist. Quickly she begins cutting not minding the cuts she would get every time she missed the strap. "Damn so close." Screams of agony got closer and closer to the room she occupied. She was sweating bullets trying to break free._

 _Finally, she heard a snap, and the strap broke in half releasing her right arm. She immediately freed her other arm and both her legs. She got up a bit wobbly and felt like at any moment she wanted to vomit. She never thought the man she looked up to for years would attempt to experiment on her for his own sick purpose. The horrors that greeted her when she opened the door was something out of a horror movie._

 _On the ground were littered bloody body parts. She walked carefully looking from each part to the other. Her senses were on high alert. She heard a weird chewing noise as if something was chewing on something soft and gooey. The sound got closer when she turned right in the corridor._

 _To her horror, it was a person eating another person from the looks of it; it was a scientist that was being eaten. Slowly she backed away making sure not to make any noise once so ever. She felt something grab her ankle and to her shock and terror, it was something that had half of its body in half._

 _She panicked and pulled her leg away from the dead man as hard as she could. But the grip was too tight she gulped and did the next best thing. With bare feet, she stomped and stomped on the thing's head until it was no longer moving. She knew exactly what was going on sadly since she worked alongside Orochimaru until recently._

 _She sighed at how disgusting her foot felt, but she had no time whatsoever to stand there and complain. She needed to find the exit, or she was going to be a dead woman. Or worse..._

 _Anko walked more like tiptoed through the corridors of the secret lab. Gun shots were getting closer and closer as she kept walking. She fucking knew that Orochimaru was up to something. The way he looked at her every time she questioned his motives about the virus. He thought she was betraying him and she let herself believe that he actually cared about her. He took her in when she was just a little girl. She was delusional._

 _Anko sighed and kept walking towards where she last heard the now quiet gunshots. It was probably a bad idea since quiet gunshots meant possible deaths which turn into the undead._

 _To her relief, the gunshots didn't mean any more human death but infected death. She could hear whispers coming from behind a door where a bloody trail led away from_

 _She was about to open the door but stopped mid-reach. The purple haired woman didn't want to startle the people, so she chose to knock on the door. "Hello anyone alive in there. I swear I'm not infected I just need some help getting out of here."_

 _A minute goes by, and she was losing her patience. She reached for the doorknob once again to barge into the room but the door suddenly opened, and she was pulled in. "Let me examine you just in case." A short black haired woman said._

 _Anko knew who the group surrounding her were although there were less than she remembered. They were the best doctors in the state gathered in one room. She remembered that Orochimaru wanted them here to help find a cure to the deadly virus but from the looks of things that wasn't going to happen. "O-ok."_

 _After a quick scan over Anko Shizune introduced herself. "I'm Shizune, and you are?"_

 _"Anko." Suddenly a loud alarm goes off with red flashing lights._

 ** _5 minutes until self-destruction_**

 _Anyone with a brain knew what that meant; unfortunately, it wasn't a good thing for the group. "Shit! We have to leave now, or else we won't make it to see another day." She cursed Orochimaru who was the only person who had the code to self-destruct the secret lab._

 _"What about Sakura?" Anko lifted an eyebrow as to which one was Sakura._

 _"She was knocked out by Kabuto for questioning his methods. She's over there." Anko looked to where Shizune was pointing and saw a pinkette laying on a makeshift pillow. She sighed and thought to herself, great dead weight._

 _"Ok anybody strong enough to carry her and run at the same time." No one said anything which annoyed her to no end. There were about three guys, and all three looked like they couldn't even lift more than her. "Then someone help me lift her up we only have so much time left." Shizune went on the other side of Sakura and lifted her along with Anko. They put the pinkette's arms around their necks and carried her. "Alright, it's up to you guys to protect us grab anything that can hit hard and aim for the brain_ hard _." The doctors nodded nervously as they searched around the room for things to kill infected with._

 _Once everyone was equipped with some kind of weapon they were now heading out with about 3 minutes remaining. It was going well until someone slipped up and instead of hitting the brain they aimed for the chest had their weapon stuck in the infected's body. "Shit!" The infected person bit the girl right in the neck making her cry out in anguish and pain. The cry was so distracting that mostly everyone let their guard down and met the same fate as the girl. Anko watched helplessly as the bloodshed in front of her was going on. She had to make a decision either drop Sakura and leave her for the dead and help the people who were still fighting or keep on going without them since the infected have yet to notice them. Her decision came when the voice of the computer came on._

 ** _2 minutes remaining before self-destruction power shutting down_**

 _"We're leaving we haven't been noticed, and the power is shutting down we can't save them." Shizune looked from Sakura to the other doctors. From the look in her eyes, Anko knew she made her decision. They snuck past the group with ease and kept going unnoticed. The guilt would catch up to them eventually, but right then and there they were too focused on living._

 _They could hear the screams far down the hallway, but neither of them looked back. The small group of females kept going as fast as they could with dead weight on their shoulders. They encountered a problem when two identical hallways to two different places were in front of them. Not only that but the power was shutting down the lights behind them cutting off one by one and not only that a large group of infected running behind them. "Which way?!" Anko couldn't think she was scared for the first time in her life. She was scared of death but then again would it really be that bad then living in a world full of nothing but infected. "Anko! Snap out of it! Think which way should we go!?" Shizune didn't notice, but she had tears streaming down her face with a panicked expression._

 _Slowly Anko made a random choice and pointed to the right hallway. That was all Shizune needed before she started walking fast towards it._

 _They couldn't believe what was at the end of the hallway..._

 _ **A Dead End**_

* * *

 **It took a while for me to get this next chapter out but now I'm back to this story, and now I'm working alone on this project. This will now be my main priority out of my stories. Mistakes will be put on the back burner. The plot bunnies are working well for this story. Hopefully frequent updates. I'm still trying to see what I'll do with Naruto and his group. That's why I just left it off with a cliffhanger. Who do you think should be in Naruto's group?**

 **And for those who's waiting on Narusaku give it a few chapters.**


End file.
